Hunger Games: Prim Edition
by HungerGamesAddic
Summary: What happens if Katniss wasn't there to volunteer for Prim? What if she was out hunting with Gale? Will Peeta try to protect Prim? My first fanfic! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! thanks


**Hi everyone, this is my first ever fanfiction! I hope you like it! If you review than I can upload the other chapters. Thank you for checking my story out! 3**

"Primrose Everdeen."

I swear those were the words I dreaded hearing. How could this happen? Katniss made sure my name was only in the glass bowl once. Out of thousands, my name was chosen. No, the odds weren't in my favor at all.

As I made my way to the stage, I scanned the crowd for Katniss and Gale. There was no sign of them. What if they called Gale's name for the Games? Would he get in trouble for not being there? If he did, how would he be punished?

Of course, the worst punishment is entering the Games, which he would have to do with me. Maybe he would have to fight me. Or even kill me. Gale, who has helped Katniss feed me for five years. Who used to carry me to my mom if I was hurt and I needed to be brought home from school. Would he really hurt me? Even if it meant coming home alive and having fortune and fame?

I realized that the peacekeepers were shoving me towards the stage, so I started walking to the stage. Effie Trinket, District 12's escort to the Games, waved her hands impatiently, as if saying_ Come on, it's time for you to die. The quicker, the better! _ Dressed as the Capitol people usually would, I could see that she was slightly hot, here in the boiling temperature of our district. She grabbed my hand and tugged me carelessly towards the center of the cemented stage. I looked over the crowd of the reaping, until I found the face I was looking for. My mother's face was very pale, as if she had seen a ghost. I looked closer and saw a single tear roll down her face. My eyes began to swim, and I tore my eyes away from her. I will not cry, not here, not now. Not in front of the entire District 12.

"Now, for our boy tribute!" Effie says excitedly. She strides over to the reaping bowl of the boys. Somewhere in there, it says, 'Gale Hawthorne' forty-two times, in tiny letters. I hold my breath and cross my fingers, hoping it won't be him, it won't be him.

"Peeta Mellark," Effie announces.

Peeta Mellark? Who's he? Then a memory in my mind struggles to break free, and I remember the time that I had pulled Katniss over to the bakery window, to see the decorated cakes. We were admiring them, until a boy could be seen through the window. Peeta Mellark. He was replacing a chocolate iced cake with a vanilla cake complete with roses. I looked over at Katniss, but she seemed to not see Peeta. "Look, he just got a cake with roses," I had said, pointing to Peeta. Katniss looked over towards the boy, and her face looked like she knew him in a way. Then she had grabbed my hand and pulled me away.

_What does Katniss have against Peeta Mellark?_

I suddenly noticed that Effie is making us shake hands, so I grab his hand and shake slightly. He peers at me through the bangs of his blonde hair. He gives my hand a squeeze, which I think he means to be a reassuring squeeze. We turned back to the crowd, who is so silent that you could hear a pin drop. Suddenly, the whole crowd pressed three fingers to their lips, then pointing them at me. This was our sign of good bye to someone you know and love. I close my eyes, willing myself not to cry in front of millions of people. This isn't a private reaping; it is being filmed right now. Cameramen and women stand around the stage, even on rooftops, capturing this moment forever.

Effie starts to nudge us towards a huge brass door, which leads to two different trailers.

"Peeta, you have that one," she says, pointing at the first trailer. "Primrose, that is yours. Go ahead and wait until your visitors come." I walked sadly over to the second trailer. Inside, I found a mattress, a velvet chair, and a wooden table. As soon as I sink into the cushioned chair, my first visitors burst through the door. Katniss runs over to me and picks me up, cradling me in her arms. She sits down in my chair and says, "I'm sorry, Prim, I'm sorry," and the whole time I try to tell her that this isn't her fault, but an awful choking sound comes out of my mouth instead. She's making soothing sounds, and I'm finally relaxing.

"Prim, I'm sorry," says Gale softly. What is he sorry about? Missing the reaping? Hunting with Katniss instead of watching me mount the stage? Or just about me entering the Games? I was about to ask until Katniss started talking again. "Listen, Prim, you need to get a weapon. Don't get caught up in the Cornucopia Bloodbath. Steer clear of the careers and try to hide during most of the time." My mom comes over and wraps her arms around us, and for a moment, I actually feel a sense of safety. The sense quickly disappears as two groups of peacekeepers come in and starts to pull away my family.

"NO!" I cry. I try to grab onto Katniss, but the peacekeepers pull her away. "It's okay, Prim. I'll see you soon. I love you!" she yells. The door closes behind them with a loud _THUNK._ I sink to my knees and cry, feeling hopeless. Everyone I love is counting on me to win, but I don't think I can survive. I don't even know how to defeat 23 tributes, a few of which are super strong and can twist your head off with one, swift move. I don't want to be killed, nor do I want to kill anyone. But if comes to a point where I have to, would I? I can't think straight, so I flop down onto the mattress. It is soft, and absorbs my tears that pour out of my eyes. When I stop crying, I feel exhausted, but I know that I can't rest.

Sure enough, Effie comes through the door and says, "Come on, Primrose, we must go now." She pulls me out of the trailer, and I see that Peeta's visitors were also gone. His eyes were swollen, and I believe he has been crying, just as I have. Effie brings us to an enormous train that is so long that I can't see the other end of it. The train that leads me to my death.

**Review Please!**


End file.
